


Danger ?!

by TylerM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Before Zayn Ditched, Cute, Cute Liam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Real Reason, Pointless fluff, Puppy Liam, Sad Liam, Steal My Girl Video Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 'Steal My Girl' video, Liam contemplates the elements and he isn't too sure about them. Something seems wrong. </p><p>Or the one where Liam's having a weird day and it mostly has to do with the fact Louis isn't dangerous at all and cuddles are really the only thing that can fix it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger ?!

Liam smiles, how did this honestly become his life? He wants to pinch himself to make sure he hasn’t actually dreamt up the last four years, but at the same time doesn’t want to just in case he wakes up to find himself back at home in his bed, prepping for a day of university at the engineering course he really should be doing. Not sitting in some desert with Danny Deviot pretending to direct there latest music video, off their fourth studio album. Who does that?

He watches Harry and Niall use the battens he was swinging around in his take as light sabers, swatting at each other and being general nuisances. To his left Zayn and Louis are cooing over the monkey Eli, they have her full attention and the two look adorable playing with her.

Liam likes this music video, it’s so different to what they’ve usually done. So them. Its chaos, pure and inane chaos and he loves it. Nothing makes sense, just like their band, it couldn’t fit better he thinks.

He especially likes how they were all designated an element.

He thinks they’re all perfect, well sort of. Kind of. To an extent.

He’s not sure he really represents power properly, is he really powerful? It’s just a subjective term, sure he’s strong, probably the strongest out of all them due to recent gym kicks. He knows the fan sometimes think that, but still. Power is just a strong, forceful element.

Light could not be more perfect for Niall. Niall is the epiphany of sunshine and energy. People are drawn to him exactly like the sun, he captivates people with his energy and people feed off him, Liam feels stronger and more energized when he’s been around Niall for even a small period of time. This band would not be what it is without Niall, Niall is their light.

Zayn is mystery, Zayn’s been one big mystery from the beginning. He’s cool and collected and determined, but also dorky and loveable. Zayn can be anything he wants to be and nothing at all, Liam loves that about him. Liam wishes he was half as cool as Zayn, surprised himself when Zayn latched on to him in those first few weeks of X factor. Zayn is still a mystery to Liam sometimes even though he’s known him so long, knows all his ticks and tricks. Even though Zayn isn’t actually as nonchalant as he has portrayed to the world, his element, mystery is perfect.

Liam particularly likes Harrys, love. Because love is the only thing Harry has ever tried to bring to the table and it’s the most consistent reliable thing Liam has in his world. Harry loves to love, and he loves to spread it around. He’s one big teddy bear with this infectious personality and perfect hair. Liam gets defensive over Harry the most because he’s so wrongly portrayed by the media. As this man whoring, attention seeking front man, when he’s held Harry so many nights on the verge of tears because he wants nothing more than what’s best for everyone. Harry is love.

This however, is generally where Liam gets a little bit lost. Do not get him wrong, Louis is Louis. He’s loud, obnoxious, demanding, caring, thoughtful, protective and about a billion other things that are all amazing. Liam loves Louis to bits. At one stage in his life Liam was sure Louis had hung the moon and the stars, and to this day he’d never tell anyone but he’s always in a bit of awe of Louis.

But danger…. Well…

Liam sees how he _could_ be danger. He’s reckless, a troublemaker, sometimes has zero respect for authority. He has a certain James Dean type of aura about him.

But would Liam be scared of Louis if he met him in a dark alley way? Would Liam ask Louis to defend his honour? Would Liam genuinely be scared of Louis if he didn’t know him?

No, not really.

Sure Louis is intimidating to the naked eye, comes across as callous and cold to those he doesn’t know. But maybe Liam’s known the boy too long to think danger is actually something that fits him properly. Louis is this compactable tiny man who giggles and has four younger sisters he lets climb all over him and pokes people to be annoying and, and smiles adorably at a monkey.

He’s not danger.

This just, it generally confuses Liam a little bit. Because Louis shouldn’t really be danger at all, there’s very nothing dangerous about him really. He can be sweet, and compassionate and sensitive. Liam doubts the boy who cried during the notebook, or the older brother who makes pancakes for Liam when he’s feeling ill, or the boy sitting their cooing at a bloody monkey right now would be dangerous.

It actually upsets him a little that people think Louis is dangerous, do people think this of Louis? Are people afraid of him? Is he going to get a bad reputation? Is this why he gets hate? Does Liam need to set things straight on twitter, that while it’s a fun video clip that’s all it is? They don’t actually mean anything.

It’s just, well Liam gets it, but it’s also making him a little distressed.

He ponders this for a moment, sitting on the nearby lip couch and studies he’s casted hand closely.

When Liam had stupidly injured himself Louis had been the one scowling him about being reckless and injuring himself and making Liam feel very small and silly about the whole thing. But once the lecture had been done Louis had gone down to the shops to get those sweets he liked and bought the Avengers and they spent the rest of the day cuddled up watching it with the band. Louis had even frowned every time he went to pick something up and he hadn’t been allowed to be alone for two whole weeks. Liam doubts anyone with that kind of compassion could be dangerous.

He isn’t sure why, but this is something that is really bothering him today.

“You alright?”

Liam is started out of his thoughts when Zayn takes a seat on the couch next to him, swinging a casual arm over his shoulder and tries to act indifferent. Liam can see right through it though because Zayn has those annoying worry lines near the crinkles of his eyes that means he’s genuinely concerned. Liam can’t really blame him though, he’d probably be concerned if one of the boys had entered his own little world for as long as Liam had.

Liams not even sure why this has affected him so much, maybe he didn’t get enough sleep last night or maybe everything’s just getting to much for him today, like sometimes it does and he cracks at the slightest thing. It’s happened before to all of them, this lifestyle isn’t normal and eventually you crack.

Maybe Harry will cry over an episode of Neighbours, balling his eyes out or maybe Niall will lose it at the football game his watching, pushing chairs over in a fit of rage. Maybe Liam will cry here and now because he doesn’t like the thought of Louis being danger for some unknown reason he can’t figure out. It’ll look like he’s had a tantrum on set. Niall will laugh at him about it in two weeks.

_Remember that time Liam cried in front of Danny DeVito…_

He nods slowly to Zayn, trying to think of the right way to phrase his concern without coming across as weird or mean. He doesn’t even know if he wants to voice his trouble at all, it all seems a bit silly really.

But still.

It’s bothering him. Why would people think Louis is dangerous? Something doesn’t sit right with him.

“Is your arm hurting? Do you need to take a break? If it is we can stop and do this again another time, Louis was right maybe this is a bit too much,” Zayn starts to babble.

Liam stops him before he can actually start freaking out for good, because a freaked out mother hen Zayn is not something any of them need. Zayn’s an expert at looking after people and being concerned due to his younger sisters, not that Liam appreciates being treated like one of Zayns younger sisters thank you very much. But it happens and Liam’s learnt to take it in stride. Zayn does have a skilled way to move hands arounds Liam’s hair to calm him down perfectly though, learnt over years of braiding. But he doesn’t have the skilled way of not freaking out first like Liam and Louis when it comes to helping people. He’s more of a go hard or go home person, there’s little in-between.

“Its fine, doesn’t hurt at all anymore. I don’t even know why it’s in this stupid cast,” Liam says offhanded, “I promise,” he adds when Zayn doesn’t seem to buy him.

“You alright then?” Zayn asks suspiciously.

“It’s just, it’s cool you know? All of this, there’s so much going on, I can’t really…breathe,” He settles on, because that’s not a lie. It’s not all the truth, but it’s certainly not a lie.

Zayn nods in understanding, freak out moments of _holy shit this is my life_ are not uncommon, absolutely something he can relate to, “It’s cool. And there is a lot going on, do you want to get away for a bit?”

He stares at Liam knowingly, like he’s not sure Liam’s telling him the whole truth but he’s going to let it slide.

“Nah, just need to sit a minute,” Liam says, while he would love to run away and cause chaos with his absence for a little bit, Zayn isn’t usually the person to do that with. Far more of a Louis thing to suggest.

Zayn just nods and lounges more on the couch, pulling himself closer to Liam. Grounding both of him with his sturdy presence.

It’s quiet for a moment, Liam fiddles with the end of Zayn’s shirt for a while.

“The elements, they’re a bit weird yea?” Liam finally asks and Zayn glances over at him like he was waiting for Liam to finally tell him what was bugging him.

Zayn shifts a bit, bringing Liam in closer, “Having a hard time being power eh?”

Liam flushes, “No, well a bit. Maybe, but no.” He stutters, Liam hasn’t had trouble communicating like this since the Xfactor, and he doesn’t like it.

He just looks up at Zayn helplessly, and Zayn chuckles bringing him in for a hug, “It’s just a video Liam, they’re all a bit silly. But you’re strong Li, and the fans know that.”

Liam sighs into the hug, because he’s never going to turn down a hug from Zayn, but this isn’t really what he’s trying to get across. Actually none of this is what he’s trying to get across, he’s not even sure what he wants to say.

“Yea I know, but like. Louis isn’t really danger is he?” Liam asks, in a very quiet voice.

He feels stupid the moment he’s put it out in the world and he wishes he could take it back.

Zayn pulls back from the hug, a contemplating look on his face. He assess Liam’s complex, concerned face for a moment before he smiles and pulls him back into the hug,

“No Liam, Louis is definitely not danger,”

It doesn’t really put him at ease, because Liam’s still confused and now he thinks Zayn is just humouring him, but why he’ll never really understand anyway.

They’re pulled out of their little moment quickly because Harry is shoving himself between the two claiming he wants a cuddle too,

“You’re not allowed to hog cuddly Liam Zayn, he’s my favourite,” Harry states childishly as he pulls around Liam’s neck, a bit painfully but Liam’s not going to complain.

Zayn just smirks and is dragged off by Niall who wants to be properly introduced to the sumo wrestlers, despite being the friendliest person in the world.

“You good Li?” Harry asks, still clinging around his neck. Sometimes his bandmates need to learn personal space, but Liam’s decided today is not the day. Today he wants to be attached to them more than anything and he doesn’t know why.

“I’m fine, Haz. Promise,” he smiles blinding. For the rest of the day he finds himself squished between Louis and Harry as he plays with Eli, who he finds out is a very, very friendly monkey. He doesn’t mind one bit, and his nagging feelings stay at bay for a while.

-/-/-/-/-

Later that night he finds himself back in his hotel room alone, which is not really the place he wants to be. He just doesn’t know what’s wrong with him today, but he knows that he wants to be near his boys. Like it’s some weird desire and its itching away at him.

He knows it’s not normal, they’re such a co-dependent band that it’s scary at times it even freaks himself out sometimes. That annoying feeling at the pit of his stomach when he hears a joke and Niall isn’t next to him to laugh at it, when he hasn’t talked to one of them in a few days and he needs to text them.

He decides to just resign to his fate, because sitting here in the emptiness of his hotel room isn’t going to get him to sleep and he really just wants to feel comfortable. So he pads over to his suitcase and pulls out a hoddie, which just happens to be Harrys old Jack Wills hoodie he swiped ages ago and he can’t believe still fits him, swaps his jeans for tracksuit pants and wonders over to the room next to him barefooted. Which just happens to be Louis.

He knocks once before the door is opened, and he’s greeted with a freshly showered Lou with wet hair and his famous Adidas jumper. The boy just smiles knowingly, far too knowingly for Liam’s for Liam’s liking and he pulls the boy in roughly.

It dawns on Liam that Louis might be more knowledgeable than usual, he’d seen Zayn and him whispering nothings in the car. Zayn had probably told him about their weird exchange.

“What do I owe the pleasure Leeyum?” Louis smirks, Liam flops down on the boys king sized bed and cuddles up to his pillow. The one that he usually sleeps with that has a small hint of Louis cologne on it.

“I donno, just tired. Wanna watch a movie?” Liam asks.

Louis frowns a bit, puttering around the room and playing on his phone a bit, probably texting the boys to come round if Liam knows Louis and he does.

Louis tosses his phone to the bedside table and shuffles onto the bed leaning against the head and pulls Liam in close to him. Liam isn’t usually this cuddly despite how’s his acted today. Today he just, needs it kind of. He wants to be close to someone, mainly Louis, Zayn Niall and Harry though.

“You okay Li?” Louis asks after a moment of flicking through the Tv, finally setting on the new hunger games movie. He traces he’s hands over Liam’s large back, creating soothing patterns and shapes that have Liam melting into his touch.

Louis is a bit smaller the Liam, so cuddling up to him is a little bit awkward. But Liam has perfected at making himself as small as possible over the years, so he finds little difficulty in fitting into the older embrace.

This doesn’t go unnoticed by Louis.

Liam just shrugs, no committedly, “Just been a weird day.”

And it has been weird, there’s been marching bands, and monkeys, and dancers and sumo wrestlers and ballet dancers and generally it’s been a weird day even for them. But Liam just feels weird.

Off somehow.

“It has been one of our rather weirder days yes,” Louis chuckles.

Liam just shrugs again.

“I think power fit you quite well,” He eggs on slowly.

Liam sighs, “You’re not very dangerous.” He blurts out suddenly, and Louis cocks an eyebrow at him and wacks his head gently.

“That’s not very nice, I’m plenty dangerous,” He states but Liam can hear his teasing tone.

Liam ponders this for a minute and decides to be brave, “I feel safe with you, though.”

And maybe that’s what’s really getting to him and he didn’t even realise, that Louis isn’t dangerous because Louis is one of the few people Liam feels completely safe with. He trusts Louis, along with the rest of the boys with his life. And he’s been surrounded by dangerous, mean people for most of his life before One Direction. People who pretend to be trustworthy and kind and then stab you in the back. Dangerous, mean, callous and downright cruel people that made the first 16 years of his life utter hell.

 But that isn’t what he knows now.

Louis isn’t that.

Louis isn’t dangerous.

Louis is safe.

Louis is one of the first people he ever truly felt safe with.

Louis is not dangerous.

None of the boys are dangerous or mean. They’ve proved to him that having a group of friends can be great and not terrifying.

Liam doesn’t like danger, because it’s the opposite of what Liam’s learnt to accept.

It’s hard, losing yourself in other people. Being vulnerable enough around them to trust them completely. But he trusts these boys, allows himself to be that vulnerable.

It frightens him, but he needs it like air.

He feels Louis tighten the grip and kiss the top of his head, “No you’re right Li, I’m not dangerous. I promise,” He adds.

Liam doesn’t really think he understands it all fully, Liam can’t process it in his own brain let alone explain it to someone else. But he gets enough, Louis can read him and he understands enough that this is important. It’s important Louis isn’t danger.

Its important none of them are danger, not to Liam.

“I should have been reckless, or careless, daring. Maybe stupid,” Louis jokes.

Liam knows it’s a joke, but he doesn’t find it very funny.

“Should have been safe,” Liam mumbles, mainly to himself but he knows Louis hears.

They sit in silence for a while, watch as Katniss becomes a terrible mocking jay for District 13. Liam wonders if they’d look that stupid if press kept forcing them into those colour coordinated outfits, like some dancing puppets.

Not long there’s a knock on the door, and the door opens without either of them letting someone in. Niall struts along happily and jumps on the bed when he sees them together.

“What’s going on in here lads?” He asks happily, all wide smiles and buzzing energy. Light, Liam thinks fondly.

“Having a bit of a cuddle. You’re not invited though if you’re not gonna sit still!” Louis pretends scolds and Niall pouts.

“I can sit still better then you Tommo,” Niall scoffs and worms his way in-between the two, easily taking Liam into his own arms which allows Louis the opportunity to hop of the bed and go out in the hall but not before giving Niall a stern ‘look after him’ look.

Liam easily complies too being manhandled and left in Niall’s care, Nialls hugs are always the best he thinks sleepily.  He doesn’t mind that Louis has gone out in the hall to probably tell Harry and Zayn he’s being weird. Doesn’t mind that Louis is probably making sure they don’t say the wrong thing or something.

He doesn’t mind Louis looking after him, all of them looking after him. He should, he would have 4 years ago. Would have caused a right strop about it too, because he’s Daddy Direction. The one that looks after everyone else. But he learnt to let that go, understand it’s a give and take with his boys. Sometimes he looks after them, sometimes they look after him. That’s how it works and without it, it doesn’t.

Liam doesn’t mind being cuddled up to Niall, allowing himself to feel at ease in his embrace.

“You good Payno?” Niall asks quietly, his tone suggests no indication somethings wrong. It’s like he’s asking about the weather.

Liam shrugs, “Tired, homesick maybe? I don’t know, it’s been a long day.” He answers honestly.

Liam can’t fix what’s wrong with him if he’s not honest. And he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and have them pull away, thinking he needs space. Liam needs a lot of things but right now space is not one of them.

Niall chuckles a bit but Liam doesn’t miss how his grip tightens, “It has been.”

Louis walks back in with Harry and Zayn, and Liam doesn’t bother moving to greet them. They’re all going to end up on this bed anyway.

He grins when he see’s Louis has his hard drive and it plugging it into the TV, probably about to put on a superhero movie Liam will like. Not that Liam wasn’t enjoying the Hunger Games.

Zayn takes a set on Nialls other side and intertwines their hands together, kissing Liam’s knuckles gently and winks at him before wrapping his arms around Nialls small waist, trapping the boy into him. Not that Niall mind of course, he easily melts into the touch while still holding Liam.

Liam is disturbed when Zayn traces his fingers over Nialls stomach however, and Niall flinches violently and wacks his hands away. Causing Liam’s pillow to move around disgruntled.

“You know I’m fucking ticklish Malik fuck off,” Niall says but there’s not as much heat behind it as there should be, and he doesn’t move from the embrace. Probably he knows because if he does Zayn will follow him and it’ll be turned into a full blown tickle fight. And Niall never wins those no matter who he’s up against.

Instead Zayn just smirks and winks at Liam, while pressing a kiss to the side of Niall’s head, “Sorry babe.”

With that Zayn moves his fingers towards Liam and pinches slightly on his side, the one place Liam is deadly sensitive and all the boys know that. Usually they only go for it when they want something or want Liam to join in on a play fight, because it’s a one way guarantee to get Liam into a wrestling match. Liam doesn’t like losing or having his weakness exploited so he uses retribution like it goes out of style. Tonight he knows Zayn isn’t trying to start a tickle fight with him though, knows Liam’s to pliant and sleepy, too weak to argue with anything, especially with his broken arm all useless. He’s in a playful mood, trying to get Liam to smile and giggle. Trying to make him feel better.

Zayn will always be a mystery. Liam’s own little mystery that he loves.

“Keep your hands to yourself Malik we’re going to watch a movie,” Harry says stern. He steals a pillow from the other bed and lays it on Liam’s legs, while taking a seat and resting himself against the older. Liam likes the weight Harry brings.

Zayn decides to no longer be a menace and run his fingers through Harrys long curls, “Need a haircut soon Hazza,”

Harry hums noncommittedly and melts into Zayns touch, “I take it back don’t keep your hands to yourself, keep them there.”

Zayn chuckles but don’t stop running fingers through the boys hair.

Finally Louis takes a seat on Liams other side, legs entwined with Harrys and resting gently on Liam.

Louis grabs his hand and they’re fingers are tangled together, and again Liam feels safe.

Louis radiates safety, Liam feels almost empty when its gone. Like something is missing. Now that he’s back Liam feels okay again, like he can breathe.

Louis is not dangerous Liam thinks to himself stubbornly.

“The video is gonna turn out wicked, yeah mates?” Niall asks quietly sometime through batman. Honestly Liam’s half asleep now, has been dropping off and on for a while, not willing to let it take over him and fall asleep on Niall though.

“Yeah it will,” Harry hums.

It’s quite for a moment, like they’re waiting for something, “I’m still not sure about the elements though,” Liam puts out there like a secret.

He hears Louis hum, and Harry turns around looking at him calculating, unsure why it would be an issue. Liam does not miss the exchange Louis and Harry share, all eyebrows and silent communication. Liam knows their discussing him, right there on the bed and usually Liam would pout and tell them to stop it. He never liked it when they had their own little discussions without words in the Xfactor, it made him feel weird and left out. Right now he knows it’s about him though, and a weird part of him wishes he was left out of whatever they’re saying.

When Harry turns back to him he just smiles, “The elements are cool Liam, but it doesn’t mean that’s all we represent. We’re lots of things, lots of elements and emotions jammed into one.”

It’s interesting, from that point of view and Liam contemplates it. He likes that. They can be lots of different things, not just the one. Liam himself if more than just powerful, if he is that at all, he’s lots of things. And so is Louis.

Liam smiles and rests his head on Niall again, intertwining his left hands with Harrys letting Harry play with his fingers. It’s comforting.

Minutes after Liam drifts into a content sleep, surrounded by his boys, completely and utterly safe.

When Liam wakes up next, his submerged by blankets and mountains of pillows with the TV off. He tries to wiggle around by realises the blankets have been tucked tightly around him, and someone is spooning him from behind keeping him in place. He hears whoever it is groaning and realises its Louis.

He must have fallen asleep and someone had put him under the covers and tucked him in. he doesn’t know whether to be embarrassed or grateful.

“Stop moving, it’s still night time,” Louis groans sleepily clearly annoyed and tightens his grip around the younger man’s waist.

Truth be told Liam is still tired, he could easily fall back to sleep. But he’s feeling so much better now, his dark cloud of worry has gone and he has things to say. He has things he wants to be heard and his head is making sense again, he feels so much better then yesterday. He doesn’t know what was wrong yesterday but he knows today it’s better. More clear perhaps.

All his thoughts are stopped however when a hand covers his face and starts poking at it, “Stop. You think too loud, stop whatever it is your thinking and go back to sleep. We’ll deal with it in the morning.” Louis said.

Liam grins into the hand and licks it.

This earns him an undignified yelp and Louis squeezes into his side as payback. Liam thrashes around a bit as Louis tickles him but Louis has the upper hand right now as Liam is trapped in the little spoon position and to be honest he really is too tired to turn this into a proper tickle fight. So he lets Louis get him back and settles into the embrace again, Louis holding him tightly.

“Feeling better?” Louis asks after a moment. It’s a loaded question, heaps of hidden connotations behind it but he’s sleepy and pliant right now.

“Yeah, thanks Tommo,” Liam says and he feels Louis give him little kisses on the back of his neck.

“You great lump, don’t scare me like that again,” Louis says with no malice behind it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a genre, I'm such a weirdo. I have like 20 of these written and unfinished on my computer what is wrong with me? Why do I do this to Liam? Why do I enjoy it so much. I'm sorry I'm so lame, i just had this written up ages ago, and I wanted to finish it. I don't even know why or what its plot its supposed to be. I'm sorry. I hope you got a kick out of it at least,  
> I know I suck haha


End file.
